The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses capable of forming images on recording paper sheets and particularly relates to housings forming the shells of the image forming apparatuses.
Recently, there have been not only a growing demand to improve the performances of image forming apparatuses, such as the printing speed, but also a growing demand to improve the appearance designs thereof. To improve the designs of the image forming apparatuses, much ingenuity has been devoted to the housings forming the shells of the image forming apparatus in various ways.